The Year That Never Was  Rebirth
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: Crossover with Doctor Who -AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ ok so if anyone is reading my other fics I couldn't help starting again with a new story :/ but if you like this one I need to know whether to carry it on... R&R please...**

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 1**

Ianto was working frantically to find out what was going on. 'Tosh! Tosh! Are you there Tosh? Owen? Gwen? Are you alright?' tapping his comms frantically trying to get hold of his team. 'Can you hear me?'

As the recognisable vibration passed through his body, he stopped screaming at the comm, and rushed to find the offending item. Flipping it open and checking the id name he stopped in shock. _**Jack**_. Quickly realising his surroundings and what he'd just seen on the news, he answered the phone.

'Where the hell have you been? We haven't seen you for Two weeks! Harold Saxon's gone mad! We need you back at the Hub, Jack, Everyone else is on an expedition in the Himalayas, I can't sort it out on my own!'

There was silence.

'Jack!'

'Hello there Jones, Ianto Jones, I just love that name... It's me Harold Saxon. Recently gone mad. I'm really sorry I couldn't find you before all this started. It seems you're a hard man to get hold of.'

'What have you done to Jack?'

'You mean the freak, he's fine. You can see him if you like? Come to the valiant for some tea, we really need a catch up; it's been an awfully long time. If you turn on the TV, you can see exactly how the freaks doing.'

'Stop calling him that! He's not a freak!' Ianto shouted as he ran back over to the flashing computers.

'My, my how you've changed... tell me Ianto, what do you remember of your father?'

'What do you want Saxon? Quit playing games!'

'Answer the question Mr. Jones.'

'I was adopted at 2 years of age, He died...'

'I'm sorry but there Lies, Mr. Jones! You're fathers not dead; he is well and truly alive!'

'Get lost Saxon! You're a sick man, you know that!'

'Well I'm sorry, but that request to come see me is still open!'

'And why exactly would I do that?'

'Well it seems you have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid.'

'Wha-' Suddenly a blue light began to flash around him and the hub disappeared to be replaced by a familiar room. As he turned to get a better look, Jack lay gasping on the floor with an old man sat next to him. The rest of the room was filled with terrified civilians.

'Ianto! Run!' Jack screamed he didn't want Ianto to get mixed up in his own messed up life. Why wasn't he with the others? He was supposed to be safe in hiding in the Himalayas!

'Ianto...I'm so sorry.' Whispered the frail man 'It's all my fault.'

Suddenly a rush of soldiers surrounded him, keeping him secure by the arms. As the man himself strode down the steps. Harold Saxon.

'Let him go Master! He's not done anything wrong!' Jack screamed.

'Oh he's not my prisoner freak! Why would I hold him here hostage honestly? Let him go. He's no trouble.' As soon as the order was given the soldiers dispersed to their corners of the room.

'What are you talking about? Why is he here then?'

'Master, leave the boy alone...' the doctor warned interrupting everyone.

'But Doctor you didn't tell them. I mean the boy I understand but the freak! You really should have mentioned it.'

'Mentioned what? What's so different about me? And why is everyone calling you Master?' Ianto questioned towards Mr. Saxon.

'Don't worry everything will be explained soon.' the master began to smile at the worried man but it wasn't the usually menacing smile but more loving and caring. 'I have missed you so much! 20 odd years... Because of him!' He snarled pointing at the Doctor.

'What are you talking about? You really are a nutter! What have you done my friends?'

'You mean the rest of the team? There still in the Himalayas I presume. Most likely have no clue about what's happening in the towns and City's but the Toclafane will soon sort them out...'

'Why did I have to stay behind then? Why kill them but keep me?'

Ignoring Ianto's questions the master turned towards the frail man and throwing his hands about continued 'what have you done to him Doctor? Why doesn't he remember me?'

'I told you. Leave him alone.'

'No! I will not lose him again!' Saxon screamed he really was losing his temper.

'For the last time will someone please explain what is going on? And how can you lose me if I've never met you?'

'Ianto Jones. My Ianto Jones... Before I explain, it wasn't my fault. Remember that.'

He began to snort 'Are you not listening? Everything is your fault! Thousands of people are dying because of you and those Toclafane!' he spat out the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 2**

He began to snort 'Are you not listening? Everything is your fault! Thousands of people are dying because of you and those Toclafane!' he spat out the last word.

'Oh but Mr. Jones, this is all for you!' The master ran over to Ianto ready to give him a hug but watched as Ianto flinched the closer he got. 'Something's not right!' He flinched again as the master raised his voice. The master took in a deep breath, taking in all the scents around him and began to laugh. 'Oh doctor... You are a clever Timelord aren't you! How did I not realise it sooner?'

'Master I'm telling you, Leave the boy alone! He's happy! Surely that's enough right? End this now and he can stay that way!' The Doctor tried to persuade.

'You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that; the guilt trip is that honestly the best you can do Doctor? He works for Torchwood! He is fighting against us, because of you I've lost him and now I want him back!'

Jack stepped into the chat now. 'I'm the leader! I give out the orders! Not Ianto just let him go!'

'Do you not listen at all? I am not going to hurt him!' As the master spun around in the other direction immediately putting on a smile, he continued in a calm manner. 'Ianto, do you have the time?'

Ianto just stood there in shock. 'Is this some kind of Joke? People are dying down there and you want to know the time?'

'No. I just saw that remarkable stopwatch in your pocket. I was wondering if you could tell me the time. It's a very important matter you see as I'm on a tight schedule.'

'No. It doesn't work. Never has.' The master's grin grew wider.

'How's it broken?'

'master stop this now, Please!'

'Will someone please shut him up! Now lad tell me how's it broken?'

'It just is, I don't know!'

'Open it...'

Ianto just stared at him in disbelief. The man in front of him had killed thousands of people and he wanted to know the time?

'Well? Come on Lad! Open it!'

After a few hesitant moments Ianto searched his pocket to find the item. Turning it round in his hands he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Open me! Now is the time, Reunite the family!'

'It's calling out to me.' He whispered.

'What's it saying? Tell me Ianto!' The master pleaded.

'Reunite the family! What does it mean?'

'Ianto my Son! We will be united once again. Open it!'

With a click of the button Ianto was enveloped in a Yellow light. After moments of silence he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

**AN:/ thank you for all the reviews guys really appreciate it! Hope you like the next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as he hit the floor the master's grin dropped to a worried expression. 'Ianto!' Running over to the young man.

'What have you done to him?'

After making sure Ianto was alright, the master turned towards Jack. 'Does the freak still not know? Oh Doctor you've lost your touch! You used to have companions who could consume the time vortex doctor! Now look at you, stuck with the freak she created!'

'He's not a freak...' Ianto whispered slowly struggling to stand up behind the master.

'Ianto, do you remember anything? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you anything?' The master questioned in a panic.

'Shut up and give me a hug!' Ianto replied.

Jack just stared on in astonishment as the master ran over to him enveloping him in a big hug. 'What is going on?' Jack demanded.

Ianto slowly turned towards him taking a step away from the Master, who reluctantly let him continue. 'I'm so sorry, Jack.'

'Ianto, just explain to me... How on earth do you know the Master?' Jack replied trying to calm his nerves.

'He's my dad, Jack... I didn't tell you before because I didn't know...'

'What do you mean by 'I didn't know'? How can you not know your father is a psychopathic Timelord?'

'Oi freak, don't talk to my son like that! Just remember I'm in charge right now!'

'Dad, Calm down and stop calling him a freak!'

'But he is though! I can't help it... Why do you care so much about him anyway? You're supposed to be evil like your father.'

'He's always been there for me when you haven't, which is practically my whole life! You didn't care about me; the Doctor cared more about me than you did! You left me on my own in a time war! If it wasn't for the Doctor I would be dead!'

'Ianto don't say that son...I came back for you, but you had gone. I fled the time war hiding as a human like you but when I was back to myself, I came to find you. I love you, son.' The master began to reach out in hope of another hug, which Ianto accepted gratefully.

'I missed you, dad... Promise me you won't leave again?'

'Promise'

There was a sudden yelp from Ianto, as the master let him go.

'Ianto. Ianto! What's wrong?'

'My head. It hurts, the m-mem-memories! Dad, what's happening?'

'I warned you, master! Why couldn't you just leave the boy alone!' The Doctor shouted.

'What have you done to him? What's going on?'He questioned frantically.

'He looked into the time vortex. Not the best thing for a 6 year old but he was trying to find his dad! His regeneration cycle hadn't kicked in, at the point of age, so I had to make him human. I mean did you honestly think I would hurt him that much so he gets away from you! It was for his safety.'

'But surely he's of age now though?' The Master questioned frantically.

'He needs to regenerate!' The Doctor argued.

'No Doctor, he does not! I can help him. All I need to do is revert the DNA matrix.'

'And how are you going to do that? Your sonic device is already linked to me. It would take too long master! Let him regenerate!'

'Ianto, what's up? Tell me Hun.' Jack interrupted.

'Jack, help me please? It hurts!' Ianto quickly leapt over to his lover, embracing him as he slowly wept. Jack taking a glance towards both the Timelords wrapped his arms round the young Welshman, whispering words of comfort into his ears. 'Will you two stop arguing and help him!'

Both the Doctor and the Master stopped arguing and watched as Jack held Ianto tight in his arms. The Master quickly pulled out his sonic device modifying it ever so slightly, and grabbing hold of his son he slowly whispered. 'I'm sorry...' as he took a step back pointing the device at his son and pressing the red flashing button at the bottom. As Ianto began to shrink all you could hear was both Jack and the Doctor screaming at the Master to stop.

**AN:/ Hope you enjoyed it! Really surprised that I'm consistently putting up new chapters this definitely will not last very long...Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ Sorry I didn't upload another chapter yesterday BIG Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added my story R&R**

**Chapter 4**

Jack and the Doctor were taken down to their cell as soon as the whole disappearing son incident began. Jack still having no understanding of what had just happened, other than Ianto being the Master's son had been killed to get him locked up as the soldiers couldn't cope with a writhing Jack in their hands.

Back up in the main room of the Valiant the Master stood holding tightly to a sleeping five year old boy.

'You there Soldier! I need you to get in contact with your officers on the ground and inform them of what has happened! I also need someone to get Ianto a new set of clothes!'

'Yes sir! I'll get right on that!'

'Now then, down to family time... Lucy darling, have you decided on what were having for lunch? I Imagine Ianto is pretty hungry...'

'phood!' The little boy in his lap screamed.

'Yes Master, I was thinking that Ianto may like some chicken nuggets and chips?'

'Chips!' he screamed again.

'Well I guess that's decided then' the master agreed smiling at the young boy in his arms. 'We need to get you some proper clothes before you eat.'

'Daddy, can I wear a su-suit?'

'Well... Do you really want to wear more suits?'

'Yep!'

'But why though I mean come on son they aren't exactly comfortable are they?'

'But daddy, J-jack woves my suits!'

'Ah. Listen Yan about him... I'm sorry son but you can't see him again...' As soon as the words came out he regretted saying them, the little boys face immediately began to scrunch up and tears were forming in his eyes.

'But I wove Jack. Did he weave me again?' the tears freely down his face.

'No son he didn't leave you but he had to be locked up because he wanted to hurt me as did your uncle doctor... Now are you going to stop crying and help me find you some clothes or are you going to have a big sulk like a naughty boy?' He questioned his son.

'I want to see Jack! I want Jack!' The little continued to scream as he wriggled out of his father's grasp running under the table heading for the open door.

'Ianto, come on son. Stop this please I'm too tired to mess about right now...' The master stated as he pointed for the guards to block the door.

'Why are you being mean!' he screamed as Lucy came and picked him up, whispering that he would be okay in his ears.

'Fine then you can go see the freak after lunch!' He shouted giving in to the crying boy.

'He's not a freak.' the little boy replied sniffling holding tightly onto his step mother.

'Daddy?' he suddenly peeped up after a few minutes of silence.

'What's up now Yan?' He replied with a sigh.

'Can I have my chips now?' he questioned with a rumble of his belly.

All the master could reply was a nod of his head and a long giggle at the quick change of attitude from his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 5**

'How could he have been so reckless? This is why I sent the boy to earth!'

'Calm down Doctor! At least he's still alive!'

'Do we really know that though Jack? Can you honestly tell me the boy survived? We were sent out before he was complete! He could have died as we left and we'll never know!'

'That boy is called Ianto Jones! He'll be fine, trust me, Ianto is one heck of a fighter, I should know...' Jack began to laugh at the memories of his lover.

'You really love him don't you?' The Doctor questioned.

'I didn't realise myself until he was beamed up here... I always took him for granted. The amazing coffee, his beautiful smile and oh the suits! Doctor, he looks good in a suit!' As the two laughed at each other they forgot about what was going on in the present focusing on the good old past.

Hours went by until the door screeched open, revealing the recognisable footfalls, followed by little pats. As the Master stood in front of their cell he stopped, turning towards the direction his came from, opening his arms, until a little boy in a very expensive suit toddled up to him giving him a hug.

'hello boys! How are you feeling?'

'How?' The Doctor demanded.

'Huh? How what Doctor? I need a complete sentence to know what you want me to reply.' The master retorted.

'How did you do it? How did you fix him so quickly?'

'Fix who? What happened to Ianto, Where is he?' Jack interrupted again.

'Ack! J-j-ack!' The little boy responded.

As the little boy struggled away from his father, running into the light and holding onto the cell bars, Jack began to notice the recognisable deep blue eyes, which could only be Ianto's. Well that and the kid had one of his suits on but miniaturised.

'Yan?'

'J-Jack! Ello!'

'hey buddy. You feeling better?'

'Yep, daddy fix me! I'm fibe and twee- quorters now! Do you like my suit?'

'Really? And I love your suit hunny...' As Jack continued to distract Ianto, the Doctor wanted answers.

'Why have you come down here Master?'

'Ianto wanted to see the freak.' he deadpanned.

'He's still got the memories?'

'Yes, but the time vortex was sucked into my sonic device, trying to stop the degeneration. Makes for a great power source.'

'Surely you can change him back to his original age then?'

'Yes I can but I've already missed one childhood I won't miss it again.' There was a tug on his trousers.

'Daddy, why is they here? It's dark!' Picking him up, he replied.

'Now Yan, I told you they have to stay here. If they are let out they may take you away from me.'

'Not Jack! He's my hewo! I wov him!'

'I love you too, buddy. Are you being a good boy?' he waited until Ianto nodded then continued. 'Eating all your veg?'

Jack began to laugh as the young boy frowned and pretended to vomit.

'Right Ianto, time for your nap!' The Master exclaimed, happy to finally get his son away from the _freak._

'No!' Ianto shrieked. 'I don't wan to weave Jack! Tell him I can stay wit you.'

Jack's face dropped at the boy's request, his deep blue eyes staring up waiting for an answer. 'I'm sorry kiddo, but your dad's in charge and he doesn't exactly like me.'

Tears began to form in the young child's eyes' don't cry Yan... you can come visit me anytime.'

'Tommowow?' he shouted

'If daddy will let you.' Jack hadn't looked at the Master the whole time of his visit and didn't plan for that to change.

As the Master grabbed his son's hand slowly dragging him away. Ianto turned waving his little hand to Jack.

**AN:/ Next chapter may not be up for a few days :S but keep looking just in case **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood or the Gruffalo blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ sorry it's been a while :/ and sorry its short too **

**Chapter 6**

'Miss Jones, can you please come and collect Ianto; it's time for his nap.' The master sighed.

Running through to the front room Tish Jones stopped to curtsy, then taking hold of the whining child trying to comfort him.

'Miss Jones you are in charge of taking care of the freak at meal times am I correct?' he questioned but as she replied with a confused look on her face he sighed and continued. 'Mr. Harkness.'

'Yes sir! I mean Master, yes Master.'

'Tomorrow you can take Ianto with you but make sure Harkness is tightly secured before my son enters the room. I don't want to find out the freak escaped and stole my son.' He demanded.

'Yes Master.' As Tish began to turn keeping a tight grip on the young boy in her arms as he shouted down the hall 'Thank you daddy!' Then digging his head into her neck getting nice and comfortable.

'Lucy!' Mere seconds later the young woman rushed into the room, with a smile on her face and surrendering to a kiss from her husband. 'Oh Lucy, everything is going to plan. The children have descended I have my son back and now I get to see him grow up again!'

Looking towards her husband, staring into his eyes, she replied hesitantly 'What about that Girl? She said she would come back? What if she kills you?'

'She won't. Even if she tries, we already know how to find her.'

'But how?' Lucy's face relaxed from a worried expression to a slightly confused look.

'We have Ianto's phone!'

**TWTWTW**

'Tish, can you wead me a storwy before bed? Pweease!' the little boy questioned.

'Of course, I can. Which one do you want?'

'The Gruffalo!' The little boy shrieked jumping on his bed. Tish slowly began to search the draws of the Childs bedroom hoping to find some clean pyjamas.

After finding a nice pair of red race car pyjama's and helping Ianto change out of his suit, she watched the young boy run across the room to find the book and as he sat down on the bed with the book in hand she couldn't help herself. 'Red is definitely your colour! As soon as the words left her mouth Ianto's smile lit up even more as he began to giggle.

'Jack said that too!' then he suddenly fell silent and sat down on the bed looking down on his book. 'Tish, why does Jack want to take me from daddy?' he questioned.

Tish began to sigh as she knew that the little boy was going to ask sooner or later she just hoped he would have asked Jack tomorrow.

'He's just wants to be able to see you more... that's all. Tell you what how about a read you this story and then tomorrow we can leave earlier to see Jack?'

The little boys face shot up again in a thrill of excitement as he jumped under the covers ready to listen.

**TWTWTW**

As the master finished writing his message he slowly looked up to see the time and then pressed send as a smirk shot across his face he began to chuckle to himself in excitement, soon no one would be able to stop him. Especially not the Doctor and his precious gang. As he re read the sent message he was surprised by how well he thought he could portray his son.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ again sorry it's been a while :/**

**Chapter 7**

'I'm bored!' the little boy screamed 'I want Jack!'

'Ianto if you don't stop screaming then you're going to bed...can't you just wait a few minutes? Then I promise to play a game with you.' The master couldn't take much more of this. The child was never like this back on Gallifrey; always moaning.

'I don't want to play with you!' he continued. 'You said Tish can take me! I want Jack!'

'At dinnertime, you can go see the... freak.'

'Stop it!' the boy began to let tears fall down his cheeks but as soon the Master realized what he had done, he put down all the papers and plans to capture Martha Jones and picked up the small boy, held him tight and whispered. 'I'm sorry Yan... how about we go and play some Rugby? I know it's your favourite...'

'Rugby?' the little boy sniffled.

'Yeah, although you'll have to show me.' He began to chuckle as his son's face lit up in excitement.

But I'm too small! Tad said it was dangerous.'

As soon as Ianto mentioned his human father the master's mood changed. 'Tad? Ianto, I need you to forget about him, ok?'

'Why?' Ianto began to scrunch his face in confusion as he wriggled out of the master's grip.

'He isn't your tad okay... I'm your dad not some human. You need to remember that.'

'But Tad loves me!' the boy protested.

'No!' the master began to shake him about and Ianto did not like it. 'You will not mention it again... You hear me?'

Meanwhile Lucy had heard the screaming from down the hall and Quietly entered the room thinking it was just at another servant but was shocked into silence as she realised it was Ianto, his own son, he was shouting at. She had to stop it before he did something he would regret.

'Harry! Stop it he's only a child...YOUR child.' She reasoned taking a step closer encouraging Ianto over to her as his father let him go.

Crying softly the master fell to the floor holding his head. 'It hurts, Lucy... The Drums... the never ending drum beat. I'm sorry son; I didn't mean what I said. I'm not very well that's all.'

Ianto slowly let go of his step-mum and walked towards his dad embracing him in a tight hug, whispering 'its ok daddy...I'm sorry too... I won't see Jack anymore, and then I can look after you.' The master began to chuckle keeping his grip on his son.

'Harry?' Lucy said interrupting the moment. 'We have a reply...' as soon as the words left her mouth the masters head popped up straight away.' Ianto, honey how about you and Tish go make some cakes for daddy?'

'Cakes?' The little boy replied excitedly looking straight at his father for permission who just replied with. 'As long as their chocolate!'

'Yey! I love you daddy!' he shouted giving him a big kiss.

'Well you better get cooking I'm very hungry!' he replied as his son ran down the hall to find Tish. 'Now then, you were saying?'

'It's Martha... we know where she is...'

'Excellent...' he replied standing up slowly. 'Things are going to plan then...but first I need to see the freak.'

TYTNW

Two guards came running towards the cell in a hurry. All Jack could do was sit and watch as they took the Doctor away. Normally he would've helped him, fought them off so he could stay with him, but he knew they would only kill him again. After all he always comes back. What happened next was the most surprising. The master, of all people, walked into his cell.

'Well freak...'

There was no response.

'We found Martha... well Ianto did.'

Jack's head shot up at the sound of his lover's name. 'What do you want?'

'Oh so he does speak... I want you to leave my son alone! You're not worthy of him... a freak like you. You corrupted him, turned him against me and for that you will suffer...'


	8. Chapter 8

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ again sorry it's been a while :/**

**Chapter 8**

Jack was covered in blood; his blood. The master had started the torturing as revenge on his for 'corrupting' Ianto, but it soon turned into a fun game for him; finding new ways to kill Jack Harkness. Ianto hadn't been in the cells since that day he came in with the suits and the he hadn't seen the Doctor since that first punishment. Jack body was reviving slower and slower everyday now. He didn't know why but he presumed it was due to the constant deaths. Maybe it would get to the point where his body just stopped healing. He probably still wouldn't die, just be stuck in an eternal pain of constantly tasting his blood.

Tish still came to give him his lunch though. Every day she would try and comfort him in the little ways she could. Reassuring him that Martha hadn't been caught yet and that she had one of the four pieces to kill the Master. Did jack really want to kill the master though, now that he knew that he would be killing his lover's father? What if Ianto never forgave him? I mean he hasn't been to see him in a month. Oh Ianto... even if the Doctor did kill the Master how would the doctor change him. Only the Master can change him and he wouldn't do that. He doesn't want to miss his sons childhood again... but is it really a healthy childhood?

'Jack? Its Tish I've come with you lunch.' She whispered quietly whilst opened up his cell.

'Let me guess... Stale bread with cold soup?' Tish just dropped her head. She didn't like how the master had broken his spirit let alone Ianto breaking his heart.

'Oh I almost forget!' she exclaimed placing the tray on the side and searched her pockets picking up a scrunched up piece of paper. 'Don't give up jack... he hasn't...' passing him the piece of paper and leaving the cell.

As he unscrunched it his face lit up reading the back page.

_Jack,_

_I love you don't worry_

_Ianto x_

Turning the paper over, he let the tears flow down his face, looking at the picture drawn by his small lover, of a big green field with Jack holding his hand. He still loved him.

**TYTNW**

'Daddy!' Ianto shrieked.

Running through the halls trying to find his son, the master ran towards the shrieking voice, finding himself at Ianto's bedside trying to calm him down. 'What's up Yan? Come on tell me. What's up?'

'It hurts! Make it stop! The voices... they won't leave me! I had a nightmare daddy... they want me.'

Picking his son up tightly and running towards the main hall 'Doctor! Doctor!' as he reached the hall the Doctor was stood staring straight at the boy in his hands.

'I warned you... He can't cope...'

'Help him Doctor! Please... he's my Son! Your friend! Punish me but not him...'

'Daddy! They're getting louder! Bad... Bad... w- no! Stop...' he continued screaming but now the Doctor had frozen it couldn't be...

'Doctor! please... help me?' The master pleaded.

Shaking himself out of the trance he began to whisper to himself then began to shout. 'oh I'm brilliant!'

'What do you mean?'

'You soaked up all the vortex energy!'

'yes and...'

'and now the energy has gone Ianto remembers everything from his human self all those years trapped in his 5 year old mind! You need to age him!'

'No! I will not lose my child again! I already missed one childhood I will not miss another one!'

'If you don't his mind will burn up until there's nothing left it the only way...'

'Daddy! Help!'

The master placed his son in the chair grabbed his sonic screwdriver and shot. The same light began to shine as the one that shone when he was miniaturized. The screaming subdued and so did the light leaving a blacked out, adult size Ianto slumped in the chair.

'Ianto? are you okay?'

**What do you think? Review pleasseeee... it will encourage me to write more...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with The Master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ again sorry it's been a while but this seems to be a pretty long chapter ;) just for you guys that gave me all those amazing reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

10 minutes since Ianto was himself again and he was back in his tightly fitted suits; with a bib around his neck, eating some Chinese.

'I feel sick...' he began to wheeze.

'At least you aren't dead...' The Master replied.

'Suppose...so Dad.'

'Yes son?'

'What do I do now?'

'Don't know what you mean?'

'Well...when I was. Well younger. Tish looked after me while you were off trying to kill my friends and most likely family...'

'I'm your family not those...humans!'

'Maybe in blood...' as soon as the words left his mouth he ran off out of the room forgetting about his food.

As soon as he left the room he didn't know where he could go. He certainly couldn't go to his room. Mostly because it was all for a child but also that's where his dad would look for him first and right now he didn't feel like starting an argument. Then it hit him quickly sprinting down hallways and stairs he ended at the lowest level of the valiant; the cells.

Opening the doors and dismissing the guards, sneaking the keys from him as he turned to leave, all he could here was the soft chuckle of a hoarse unused voice gasping for breath. 'so what's it go be today then huh? Bring in another one of the team? Torture them until I beg or just torturing me? Well...' Ianto could hardly believe what he was hearing had his dad really been doing all this while he was a child.

'J-Jack?' as soon as Ianto reached his cell all he could see inside was a curled up ball in the corner of the cell. 'Jack its Ianto...'

'Great I'm hallucinating now... what've you done this time huh? Gassed me? Making me go crazy driving me insane?' he slowly began to uncurl as he spoke lifting his head up to get a good look.

Slowly pushing the key in the lock Ianto opened the door and locked himself and Jack in keeping the keys in his pocket; should give them some time to talk if his dad can't drag him out.

'Jack... you're not hallucinating it really is me... I'm back to normal I'm okay. I've got you... I'm so so sorry Jack, I didn't know he was doing this he told me you were ok...'

Jack began to uncurl fully now holding on to Ianto as if he was being sucked into a black hole without him. 'Wh- why did you stop? Why didn't you come see me?'

Ianto's heart broke at the sound of his lover's hoarse throat. 'I'm so sorry Jack I was still a kid I didn't understand what was going on... his has got to stop... I only just came back a few hours ago... but I'm here now. With you. Were together Jack...'

'Yan... kiss me?' as soon as the words left his mouth Ianto did exactly that, but this time instead of the usual rough and tumble sort of kiss this was delicate and passionate more comforting than for pleasure and it was all Jack needed to realise How much he loved his Welshman. The two lads were so absorbed in each other, both trying to comfort the other, that they didn't hear The Master stride through the doors.

'Ianto, What are you doing? You there!' he screamed pointing to one of the guards. 'Open the door... Now!' But as soon as the guard realised he didn't have the key Ianto and Jack stopped kissing each other and looked towards the door. Jack holding onto Ianto in fright of what The Master would do to him as he's 'corrupted' his son again, and Ianto in anger as he stared down his father smirking as he realised what they were looking for.

'Don't worry Jack, I've got the key' he whispered trying to detach himself from Jack whilst standing up all the while still staring his father down with a grin on his face. 'You won't find the key dad... it's not out there... I mean I'm not stupid... it's pretty obvious that this is a triple deadlock seal. Meaning it doesn't open to any sonic OR laser devices.' The grin on Ianto's face got bigger as The Master's face got redder.

'Ianto open this door right now! I mean it... open it or else...'

'Or else what dad? You've already left me. What else can you do? kill me?Because if that's what you really want to do that's fine, kill me! But you still won't get to Jack... I have the key!'

'Ianto...' Jack whispered from behind strait away getting the young man's attention dropping to the floor to hear him better. 'Don't do this... please... if you die... I wouldn't be able to go on any longer... give you dad the keys. You belong out there Ianto. Saving people that need it. I can come back you know that. Please Ianto for me...'

'If I give him the keys Jack I lose you... I've seen the look on your face... your terrified Jack and I've never seen that emotion on your face. It doesn't suit you. You've always protected me but now it's time that I protected you. Let me do this just this once... let me save you, please.'

Jack looked Ianto strait in the eye as he realised that Ianto needed this and he was glad because maybe this was where everything ends if Ianto can stop The Master everything can go back to the way it used to be. Just him and Ianto. Fighting against the world. Slowly cupping his hands around his lover's cheek he gave him a kiss and whispered 'I trust you...'

As soon as Ianto heard them he nodded and stood up and turned to face his dad.

'You should have listened to him Ianto... the freak isn't all that stupid I guess. He knows when it's time to give up, unlike you my son...Listen to him... there' s a nice comfortable bed waiting for you upstairs with a hot warm bath ready to be run. Come home son. Please.'

'He's not a freak dad. And I don't care about any of the luxuries you have upstairs I'm nothing like you dad I don't want to conquer the universe. Do you want to know what it was that I wanted those entire years back dad? Huh? Back when I was 5 years old just after you LEFT me with the doctor?' he paused to calm down trying to stop the tears from falling. 'All I wanted. Was for you to come running through the doors wrapping me up in your arms telling me _it's alright son, you don't need to worry, I've got you... _but I guess that was never gonna happen was it dad because you were too busy trying to save yourself! I hate you dad! I hate you...' he couldn't help it anymore the tears flushed out like a river as he began to cry out in hysterics whispering ' you just didn't care' over and over. Until Jack wrapped his arms around him whispering 'don't worry Yan. I'm here... I've got you.'

Realising he wasn't wanted but also not being able to stand the sight of his son being comforted by the freak he strode of out of the room trying to find another way to get his son out of there. 'Make sure he doesn't leave until I get back, and can someone please get me the SPARE key!'


	10. Chapter 10

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with The Master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood J blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ big exam tomorrow guys and Instead of revising I'm writing up yet another chapter you should all be very grateful :P haha hopefully I'll get some more reviews this may be my favourite chapter to write so far :D**

**Chapter 10**

It had been an hour since the master had stormed off from the cells leaving Ianto in the cells but it seemed that didn't faze Ianto into changing his decision to stay with his lover.

'Ianto! It's been an hour. Games are over!'The master shouted as he burst through the cells. 'Get out now!'

But no matter how loud he spat, Ianto didn't even move. Jack on the other hand was stroking his lover's hair gently, making sure not to wake the Welshman. 'He won't wake up till morning...' he whispered as the Master stopped shouting and held onto the bars to calm himself as Jack continued. 'He needs his father... you have to promise. I mean this. Promise you will never hurt him. I don't care what happens to me. Just make sure that you love him. He deserves that much from you.'

The Master took a deep breath replying 'I just want my son back...'

Sighing heavily jack realised what needed to be done 'where's his room?'

The master stared at him with his brows furrowed ' wha-why do you want to know where his room is?' he questioned suspiciously.

Jack stood up holding Ianto in his arms, he was still quite stiff from his last death but Ianto wasn't too heavy. 'well other than the obvious reasons...' he gave the Master a quick wink 'no because... I'm. Not. Letting. You. Of all people carry him. You'll most likely drop him.'

'What you mean like you dropped him Jack? Dropped him for your precious doctor. Your just like me, Jack. Well except you're a FREAK and I'm not...'

'I didn't mean to leave him. I just. I needed to know why.' Ianto slowly began to wriggle as they were beginning to shout. 'Just answer the question. He's waking up. This is your only chance!' he whispered trying not to wake his lover.

'Why are you doing this anyway? He loves you. Though I don't know why...'

'Because I would rather watch him live from a distance than see him die.'

'Down the corridor, through the door, turn right, top floor on the lift, first door you see. Okay. Try to escape though and I'll kill you.'

'I don't doubt that but I think I'll make sure Ianto's safe first. He's gonna hate me for this...'

Jack slowly took the key out of Ianto's back pocket and opened the cell door. ' you can follow me if you like. You know. So I don't run away.' He whispered sarcastically but what they didn't notice was Jack slipping the key back into Ianto's pocket as he continued to walk, only half listening to the Master rant about his next punishment. All Jack could think about right now was the Welshman in his arms. He knew that by tomorrow he would wake up to feel betrayed. Before Jack knew it he was in Ianto's bedroom tucking him in under the covers and giving him a goodnight kiss. The he was quickly lead away back to the cells by the Master's soldiers.

As the sun rose over the valiant the next morning Ianto began to awaken to realise he was no longer in jack's dark cell but in his own bright and colourful room. As he fully realised that Jack must've opened the door and let him father bring him up, made his heart sink, but he also noticed the note hanging to his door by what seemed to be a pen knife. As Ianto quickly stood up to collect, said note, he also recognised his father's writing. Taking hold of the knife he began to read the letter.

_You wanted to stay in a cell, you got it! The FREAK obviously is smart enough to know when he's lost. It seems his fear of me is far greater than his love for you. I on the other hand love you unconditionally. Remember that!_

As Ianto finished reading he violently banged on the door. 'DAD!' as he tried to kick the door down he felt a sharp item in his back pocket, he soon realised the keys from the cell were still there. Maybe jack knew what he was doing. There was a sudden click of the lock and the door swung open to reveal Tish holding a tray filled with what seemed to be his breakfast. She slowly began to walk through the door but flinched as it slammed behind her.

'How's Jack?' was Ianto's first reaction as he really wasn't bothered by his own punishment but severely worried for his lover. He may be immortal but that didn't make him any less human.

'I'm sorry Ianto, I haven't seen him. Either your dads starving him or he's down their urm... well... you know.'

'Yeh I know.' He stood in silence, thinking to himself. 'Are there any guards outside my room then?' he questioned.

'Only one. It seems your dad doesn't expect you to escape.'

'Right. You better get off don't want you being late for making my lunch. He chuckled as she walked towards the door. 'Oh I almost forgot.' He exclaimed as he ran towards her. 'tell dad I want to speak to him and if he's not here in 30 minutes I'll kill myself' he said winking deviously.

'Tish just nodded nervously and smiled towards the man who only yesterday was still a small child and was let out to finish the rest of her duties and inform the Master of his son's demand.

**AN:/ SO... you lot should be happy because it's like 12 o clock and I have an exam in the morning the next chapter will be of Jack and the master and the master being informed of Ianto's demand...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with The Master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood J blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ SORRY! DON'T REALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THE DELAY THIS TIME...BUT REVIEWS HELP TO REMIND ME IN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTERS ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

'I suppose you thought letting my son go would make me like you?' The Master sneered, as Jack hung his head, in the corner of the cell. After many moments, with no response, the Master forcefully kicked his ribs. 'I asked you a question, Freak! Is that what you expected?'

As Jack rose up from the floor, towering over the Master, causing him to take a step back, placing his hand to his pocket, indicating his laser screwdriver, but Jack continued 'I don't expect anything from you, other than keeping the deal we made. But I'm sure you realize the consequences if you back out.'

'You're the one who's hurting him Jack not me...' there was a small knock on the door. 'What now. I specifically said not to be disturbed!' for the next few seconds whispers filled the room, until the guard turned and replied 'Sorry Master sir, but it's your son, he wants to see you.'

'Tell him I'm in a meeting and I'll be up in a few hours, and make sure he doesn't leave!'

'Seems like there's trouble in fatherland...' Jack smirked in a whisper.

'Oh shut up! It's your entire fault anyway! I don't care if he's gay just as long as he's not with YOU!'

'Sir... It seems he's refusing to eat or drink anything and he's even mumbling about stains on the floor, whatever he meant, until you go-'

Suddenly remembering the knife he left in the door 'what? Why didn't you tell me this first!' he screamed running out if the cell leaving Jack in the cell surrounded by officers.

'Ianto?' The Master burst through the door to find his son lay on the floor counting.

'3067. 3068- oh Hey dad.' he replied relaxing into a new position.

'Wha- are you alright? The guards were saying you were about to kill yourself!'

'Oh yeah! That was why I wanted you... Anyway I was just wondering when I could come out? There's not much to do in here it's a bit boring. You know with all these kiddie toys...'

The Master was stuck for words. Is this really what his son was going to starve himself for? Because he was bored? 'Ummm... You are joking right?'

Standing up to face his father Ianto replied 'Of course I'm bloody joking! Do you honestly think you can dump me in here with a letter hanging from a knife, which by the way you won't get back, and just expect me to be okay with it? Where's Jack? What have you done dad?'

His father just smirked as he continued to question him about Jack until he finally got fed up of the noise, as well as the drums. 'Shut up! Honestly... The freak can't even die! It's not like a can really do anything to kill him is there? I mean he'd just come back again.'

'How'd I get here anyway? I had the only key...'

The Masters smirk began to grow wider as Ianto waited for a reply. 'Maybe you want to ask you Lover!' he spat.

'What did you mean by Jack's fear of you was greater than his love for me?'

'Like I said before ask the freak.'

'Fine then I will. Now move out the way.'

'Oh no. You wanted to be in a cell and that's what you're gonna get.' he replied slowly walking towards the toy cupboard, reaching the top collecting the knife he left with the note. 'Just to be on the safe side.' he smirked leaving Ianto alone in his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 12**

15 minutes had passed since the Master left his room and Ianto was getting restless again; he wanted answers. Now that his Dad had taken his knife away he needed a new way to get out. Searching around his bedroom hopelessly throwing toys off shelves and even checking under the bed, for something to use.

Until he came across a Small pin attached to the bed in the middle of the room. Quietly he began to pick the lock trying not to inform the guard, of his escape.

Slowly opening the door and taking a small step, for reaching distant of the guard, he took his swing, for the shoulder, knocking him out. Making sure he had the keys to Jack's cell, he dragged the guard into his room and cello taped his mouth and arms. Following through with his plan, he grabbed the walkie talkie and keys attached to the unconscious man and left the room making sure to lock it.

He quickly set off in a steady pace making sure to avoid guards on patrol and especially his father's little friends. He had to get to Jack. Had to understand why he let his father take him. He soon arrived at the cells, checking to hear any sounds indicating the guards or worse his father; he strode in to find them empty. No Jack, No guards, no one.

He desperately turned sprinting to the lower levels (servants headquarters) searching for Tish while screaming out her name. She would know where Jack is.

After minutes of searching he came across the female servants' quarters. They all shared one room, with standards just above a cell. Ianto couldn't believe how his father had treated these people. As soon as he strode through the small doors, all the Servants stood and curtsied. All including a certain Tish Jones, who he ran straight over to.

'Tish! What's he done to Jack? Where is he?'

Tish didn't know how to tell him. She knew exactly where Jack was, but she also knew the second Ianto took a step in their he would regret it. Also the Master wouldn't be happy with her to find out she help his son defy him and knowing how desperate the servants were...

'Ianto... Let me take you back to your room.'

Ianto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was she helping his father? The man that hunts for her family every day. 'Tish...' he whispered not knowing what to say.

'Trust me, Sir. Your father won't be happy if he knows you've been down here.'

Realizing he had put her in danger of his father he quickly gave her a hug whispering '15 minutes' then he left.

**TYTNW**

'Now where were we? Oh yes I remember...' Suddenly he jumped towards Jack, dragging the knife, he took from Ianto, out of his slim body. Jack had become all bones in the last few months of being prisoner and every time he died it got worse.

As his blood flowed freely from the wound, the master continued his rant. 'You see freak, Ianto is MY son. He loves me. You got that. He has no interest in you.'

'you sure about that. I mean if anything like last night is something to go by...' he was cut off as the Master violently began to punch, catching the newly made wound, causing Jack to squirm and scream slightly.

'He's my son! Mine!' he continued to punch until Jack sight black out and he was unconscious. 'mine...' the Master whispered, leaving the room quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AN:/ sorry for the realllyyyy long wait but just not had the time to type up my chapters!anyway enjoy and review and is anyone elses file upload thingy not working and is having to copy-n-paste everything they upload its really annoying me! if anyone knows how to stop it could they message me or review me i really appreciate all the support from you guys :)**

**Chapter 13**

'Tish, Quick! Over here!' he called as she left her quarters.

'Ianto, your dad will kill me if he knows about this!' she whispered, pulling him round the corner.

'Tish, this is important. I need to know where Jack is?! Please help me!' he pleaded.

'The last I heard was that your Dad had taken him to the torture room. On the other side of the Valiant. I'm sorry Ianto but I can't help you anymore than that.' with that she left to return to her duties.

**TWTWTW**

'Where's the guard?! Who's guarding my son?!' The Master screamed as he ran down the hall, bursting through his son's room. As he rapidly looked round the room in search of his son he realized, the room was different.

All drawers and tables were flipped with their contents spilled on the floor. The mattress had been flung across the room, and the guard who'd been stood at the door was now unconscious and tied to the bed post.

**TWTWTW**

'Jack. Jack! We've got to get you out of here!' Jack just blinked as he Saw his lover, run through the door.

'Ianto, get off this ship. Help Martha. Find the team! They need you!' he replied.

'No Jack. You need me!' he responded forcefully.

'Ianto, I can't die! They can! Please, for me. Get off the ship! He begged.

'He'll hurt you. Maybe if I stay I can-'

'You'll get hurt in the process. He may be your Dad but he's insane!'Jack cut in.

'That's not his fault! There's this beat... A drum beat... In his head all the time. Constantly. It varies day to day...'

'Even so I can't let that happen. Please Ianto. He'll know you're missing by now and this is the first place he'll look. Just go. Please.'

Ianto slowly enveloped Jack in a sweet embrace, kissing him goodbye.

As he turned to leave the room, all that could be heard were the screams of his father, storming down the halls. 'Ianto, you have gone too far!'

Ianto turned to his lover in fright as tears began to form. 'Kill me' Jack suddenly whispered, as Ianto just shook his head in disgust. 'It's your only way out. Don't come near me until the Valiant next lands and run! Find them, your dad has your cell phone and is using it to track Martha! You need to help them.'

'Ianto!' the screaming was closer. Ianto turned in fright locking the door to get a few more moments.

'What if he doesn't believe me?' he questioned as his father slammed into the door.

'Kill me and he will. It's what he wants to believe. Trust me he still loves you, I know. Just save the team.' he whispered, gasping, then continued. 'Pick up the gun and shoot. Please.'

He slowly turned to the left, to see a table of torture items many of which were unnameable to humans. His face turned white, as the sight of blood filled his memories. Taking it step by step towards the weapons, reaching out for the gun. Shaking hands held tightly round the weapon. 'You need to shout, convince him!'

'No!' he screamed violently pulling the trigger, as the door burst open with his father watching, the revolving bullet penetrating the skull of his son's so-called lover; the Freak. He began to chuckle, as his son stood with the gun in hand. The laughing stopped.

'Ianto...' his son turned swiftly, holding the weapon up for a second time. Tears flowing freely as for the first time aboard the Valiant he saw fear in his father's eyes. He could end it right here. Before he could pull the trigger, his father had enveloped him into a warm embrace, soothing him with words of love.

'Take the freak back to his cell, and get this room cleaned. Now!' he ordered as he took Ianto, down to the tidied bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Year That Never Was-AU**

**Summary : AU story- childfic –What was with the master's obsession over team Torchwood's Teaboy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the show Torchwood blah blah blah...**

**AU:/ this is one of my longest chapters ever! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

'Ianto... You haven't eaten in days. What's going on?' The Master questioned.  
>'I have no one.' he replied, staring out of his window. 'Everyone I love leaves me at some point. First you, then Lisa, and now...Ja-Him. Why can't I just find someone who won't leave, that loves me.'<br>'Hey, I came back, and I can promise you I'm not going anywhere for a long time.' his father replied sincerely. 'Now tell me about this Lisa. What happened? Where did you meet?'  
>'We worked at Torchwood one together, as soon as our eyes met. I knew, she was the one for me. My Lisa.' tears began to flow, as his father wiped them away nodding for him to continue. 'I loved her so much, Dad. Then the Cybermen came, and the Daleks. She was already part way through conversion when I found her.' he sniffed 'I flirted with... Him. To get into torchwood 3. I needed to help her. I had to.'<br>'Ianto...'  
>'No dad, let me continue... I locked her away in the lower cells, hiding her, like she was a monster... She killed two people before they all shot her. It was my fault, she died. I brought her to the hub! I need to go back! I can't take it anymore!' the master suddenly looked up.<br>'What?!'  
>'I need to see her, say a proper goodbye... And if I stay here any longer I'll forgive him for leaving me alone. He murdered her, used me then left.' Ianto lied 'Please, Dad.'<br>'Everyone knows you're my son, what If they hurt you. No I can't do it. I won't lose you again.'  
>'Trust me, you won't lose me. I just need some time off this ship. Maybe I could stay at the hub that's safe. Please Dad.<p>

**TWTWTW**

'ma'am, sudden energy spikes in Cardiff City. Roald Dahl Plass.'  
>'Bring them in.' the mysterious woman ordered.<br>Minutes later the same soldier brought in three figures, with hands bound.  
>'Do you believe us yet?' a male voice from the prisoners questioned.<br>'I've always believed you. It's the trusting I have issues with.'  
>'Trust me darling, you ain't the first woman to say that to me' he winked.<br>'And yet he hasn't learnt anything. Anyway what's the big deal? What's happened now?' another figure questioned as the last stayed still and silent.  
>'It seems your base has been breached. We just got major energy spikes, similar to your captain's vortex manipulator.'<br>'So it's true, you know who and where Jack is?! Is he ok?' the figures all asked simultaneously.  
>'The captain and I go back. Well forward if you really think about it but never mind that, we need you to find out who's in the Hub we shut it down for a reason.'<br>'So basically you want Torchwood to risk their lives as usual, to find out what insects entered the Hub today.' Owen questioned, unhappily.  
>'We don't have to Leave, I can hack into the camera system plus if it is alien they can't leave without the codes so they're pretty much trapped.' The third figure finally popped up.<br>'Tosh you are a life saver!' he exaggerated.  
>'But I will need a working computer to hack the systems.' she interrupted.<br>'There's always a but isn't there?!' Owen snarled.  
>'You can always use my laptop. It's pretty secure and fully functional.' The woman suggested.<br>'And why would you help us?' the doctor argued.  
>'Because Mr. Harper...'<br>'It's Dr. Harper, love.'  
>'You're not that good. Those standards are pretty high for me... As I was saying we need all the help we can get, plus the Master gets hold of Torchwood and well let's just say it won't be nice. He likes to hold a grudge an there's a big one on you.'<br>'We haven't seen the Teaboy since we went to the Himalayas.' the woman faced paled.  
>'Teaboy?' she questioned.<br>'Ianto Jones. Welsh, Coffee God, Office shag to the captain. Need I go on...not that you know him, who does?'  
>'I would watch what you say and Jack's really gone too far right now... Ianto he obviously knows the codes to the hub right?' she questioned, handing the technician her laptop.<br>'He created it! Even if he didn't he could hack his way out!' the doctor exaggerated.  
>'Why are you so worried about what Owen says anyway?' Gwen questioned curiously.<br>'It seems Mr. Jones is in league with the Master...' she stated calmly as 3 sets of eyes pinned her down. ' I missed the transmission trying to escape and obviously so did you but he on board the Valiant.'  
>'That proves nothing! Ianto's wouldn't betray us! Not again...' Toshiko argued.<br>'Again? So he's betrayed you before! One Ianto Jones archivist for Torchwood 3, got untouched with me after the Masters reign of terror began, he wanted to help. I agreed. 20 minutes later our campus was raided by Toclafane. Luckily I had this.' she held up a key attached to string.  
>'A key?' the ex-policewoman questioned.<br>'It's a perception filter. Whenever worn it changes the way people see you. Doesn't make you invisible just unnoticed.' She slowly slipped the chain around her neck, watching as the confused looks spread and heads turned.  
>'My name is Martha Jones, and I'm gonna kill The Master.'<p>

**TWTWTW**

The sounds surrounding him were silent, so different to the lively sounds of rushing machines and a squawking pteradon. He had missed this place. He was surprised at how easily his father just dropped him off and let him please himself. Obviously he had hacked into the cameras as a precaution but still not in the room which was good enough. All Ianto had to do now was shut down the cameras and the transport link and run!  
>Run!<br>He never said goodbye to his uncle. The Doctor. His protector. How could his father treat him so badly? What has his father become? Surely all that could come from this was sadness. Why could he not see this?  
>If he was going to do this he needed to work in a hidden area. The only place he dreaded the most. The storage unit. Lisa's storage unit. Sprinting down to the lower levels as fast as he could, loosening his tie to breath easily, he arrived. Standing in the doorway, getting his breath back; calming himself. He strode through getting to work on the transport beam and eventually the cameras.<p>

**TWTWTW**

'It's blocked! I can't get in!' Tosh exclaimed in a panic. 'This can't be happening! I'm the only one who knows how to block the cameras. Why can't I patch through?!'  
>'Obviously the insect doesn't want to be found Owen.' Martha mocked.<br>'So what? They can't track where we are! Why does it matter?' he responded.  
>'Hold up I can get the images from before we were blocked, and audio is working, which may not be as helpful.' Toshiko rambled, as her hands flew across the keyboard hacking into the audio. 'He's back!' she exclaimed.<br>'What Jacks back?!' Gwen shrieked with excitement.  
>'No Ianto! He's alright!' she squealed.<br>'Is he alone?!' Martha questioned, watching as Toshiko nodded frantically. 'Code red! Jackson! We're leaving pack essentials only!'  
>'Wait? What's going on?!' Toshiko questioned with fright.<p>

**AN:/ CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS ALOT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:/ Bit of Martha Bashing :/ sorry x Please REViEW :)**

**Chapter 15**

'Why are you leaving?!' The technician repeated slightly louder, waiting for a reply.

'because ms. Sato. Ianto Jones is dangerous! And from what Harper said here he can track us just as easily as he took down those cameras! You're coming too.' Ms. Jones had soon left the small tent hastily packing their vehicle '5 minutes!'

'Ianto isn't a threat! He wouldn't betray us again. I know it!' but as soon as Tosh finished defending the young Welshman the laptop began to flash and the same young man was looking straight towards them.

'Hello?! Anyone there? Tosh? Is it you?! Oh come on please respond I know you can! Please its important I need to find you guys! I spoke to Jack!' he panicked. The other members of Torchwood just stared at the screen. If they replied Martha would probably shoot them all dead. Moments passed until Tosh caved in and quickly began typing furiously.

'Tosh! What are you doing?! You heard Ms. Jones! She'll kill us and if not and she's right we'll already be dead.'

'Just trust me Owen! I know Ianto and he would not be in league with The Master! He cares about us too much and he definitely cares about Jack no matter what you say! I mean he shot you for god sake!'

'Exactly he shot me! That doesn't exactly shout out I don't hate you!' he interrupted.

'If you let me finish.' She continued as if she as never interrupted. 'Ianto shot you because he loved Jack. You insulted their relationship. Do you really think he would betray Jack again?' she questioned trying to avoid Martha hearing, and all the while still trying to connect the servers 'got it!'

'Tosh! It's you! Thank God you're alive! Don't worry the connections safe, Da- I mean the Master won't see the signal.' He cursed his own mistake, hopefully she didn't notice.

'Right… Ianto where have you been the past few weeks! We were worried sick! You should know that rumours have spread…'

_Damn it! They knew, Great! They won't help if they see me as a threat! Just keep calm and play it safe it could be anything! Do not crack!_

'Rumours?! What do you mean?' he questioned gulping down the guilt.

'That you're working with the Master, but I said that you wouldn't betray us again.'

'And I don't doubt it, due to all evidence against you…' Owen suddenly piped up, making Ianto worry even more as the guilt continued to spread.

'Owen! Wait is Gwen all right? Is she with you? I tried to get in touch when the invasion began but something came up. Anyway Listen I need your help! D- The master is going to be onto me soon so I need to leave but once I do, I can't get in contact again… We need to meet up!'

'Terribly sorry Mr. Jones but I do believe you don't' Martha interrupted loudly.

'Who are you, to command them about!' ianto was furious, Jack trusting him to keep them safe and this woman was preventing that from happening.

'Martha Jones. Not that you don't know that already.'

'What are you talking about?! I have never spoken to you in my life, trust me I would remember.' He heard a quiet mumble thought the speakers saying 'He would' as both Owen and Tosh defended the Welshman.

'You, Mr Jones, sent me a message setting up a rendezvous point which a few days later was raided by Toclafane, Coincidence I think not.'

'Why would I want to kill you?! What makes you so special to the Toclafane?'

'Friend of the Doctors and your Captain. From what I've heard I'm ashamed to see your betrayal towards Jack. Has the Master turned on you? Now that you are of no use to him?' _She knows nothing of what is going on right now! She has no right to judge him!_

'Please Tosh, Owen. I need your help. You're my only chance of surviving. I need to find you.'

'Why?! So you can hand them into the Master and keep your own life as a reward?!'

'You have no idea what is going on Miss Jones! So stop pretending like you are the only one who can save the world! I promised Jack I would help find the team and keep them safe. I promised!' he murmured, but as soon as the captain was mentioned the rest of the team responded with never ending questions.

'You spoke to Jack? Is he ok? Where is he? Why did he leave?'

A single tear left the Welshman's face as he realised what he had left his lover to face.

'He's on board the valiant… In the cells. Tortured till death finally arrives. Everyday is a different death.' His voice caught, as he could no longer continue. 'and I left him.'

Martha sighed quietly 'if this is a trap!'

'Its not! I promise. Please… I've got minutes… I can teleport, without being traced I just need your co-ordinates.'

'All right we'll see you in a few minutes. Sending the co-ordinates to you now.' And the signal was lost giving Ianto time to process the information sent over and teleport over to them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The moment Ianto was transported to the team's newest campsite, handcuffs and blindfolds were surrounded. However this seemed to only increase his many other senses. As hands surrounded the Welshman, pushing him forward until the freezing winds hit him knocking him still slightly. The soldiers seemed to dislike his break and shoved him once more but this time so that the Welshman crashed into the Jeep he presumed they were transporting him in.

Many minutes later, everyone was strapped in including Ianto who to the surprised of many hadn't said a word. No protests of 'why are you tying me up?' He didn't even shout. They began their journey and moments later Ianto slipped a key through the handcuffs and swiped off his bag from over his head and realised no one had actually noticed, even his team mates.

'You do realise, that your security sucks! And the fact that I know exactly where we are and what time it is, just proves I like to show off.' He smirked as immediately after finishing his sentence the guns were back on him. 'Now don't be silly, you'll just get yourself killed... trust me.' As soon as the words left his mouth Martha was fuming.

'Trust you?' she spluttered 'Please of all the people to trust you are the last there's only one person I trust and yo-'

'Miss Jones. I apologize for any inconvenience my name has caused you and again for my tone of voice right now but I do not appreciate your manner towards me and quite frankly you know nothing of my life and what has occurred, you're not the only one who can save the world, so if I ask you politely will you please stop judging me?' Ianto replied calmly.

As his (not so much) loud outburst finished the rest of the team watched on in shock, they expected the Welshman to defend himself but his calm manner shocked them as his tone was as normal as ever.

'I think we should listen to him.' Toshiko blurted out quickly.

Ianto just smiled in return to his friend, silently thanking her.

'Your thoughts have been duly noted now sit down and shut up. We don't want the Toclafane to hear us!' Martha interrupted sternly.

'You're heading the wrong way. If you carry on down this road you'll all be dead!' Ianto stated calmly, only angering Martha more.

'And how would you know this Mr. Jones?!' she spat, sternly.

'Because _Miss_ Jones I have just spent the past few weeks on the valiant and I know how the master thinks. All the Toclafane will be on full alert the moment he realises I'm gonna!'

'What do you mean by you know how the master thinks? No one knows how the master thinks. He's a lunatic! I made a promise to kill the master and I need to head that way for the next piece of my puzzle!' She screamed, as she waved for the driver to stop.

'Oh yes of course I forgot about that the gun!' he chuckled to himself.

'What?! How do you know about the gun?!' she questioned suddenly going pale.

'What you mean the gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I know more than most, same amount as the Master... However we both know it not so simple to kill timelords is it? You do know about their wonderful party trick, I guessing' he smirked as he saw her confused stare 'oh he didn't tell you? Wow... timelords, Doctor included have this wonderful trick you see...it's called regenerating. You see it changes every cell in the body saving their lives every time; it's beautiful I must admit the ultimate species... The gun won't work and you know that so stop lying to us and tell us what's really going on because I'm telling you now the Doctor wouldn't ask anyone to kill no matter how evil the person was.'

Martha just stared in shock, until suddenly pulling the gun out with a shaky hand 'How do you know so much? How did you escape the valiant?'

'Turn the car around and I'll explain...If it makes you feel any better you can even keep the gun pointed at me. However I don't see how it helps'

Nodding her head reluctantly the jeep turned and headed back the way they came.

TWTWTW

'Where is he?!' The Master screamed. He wasn't happy. Only ten minutes had passed since his son had arrived in Cardiff and already he was missing. The secret base was shut down all cameras offline and the teleport his son used was short circuited.

'I'm sorry to bring you bad news master but Ianto is no longer in the torchwood vicinity' A middle aged solidier informed him.

'Then where is he?!'

'However it seems that there was a rift spike nearby... unknown final destination but it certainly began in the Torchwood Hub.' He rushed.

'Are you trying to tell me my son ran away?!' he questioned angrily.

'Not at all master... I'm sure your son loves you very much...' he gulped.

'Oh shut up, you idiot! I want him found! Get the Doctor I need to speak to him! Send a message out to all toclafane to find him and kill anyone with him! I will not lose him again!' The soldier just nodded before running off to complete his tasks.

Shaking his head the Master tried to calm himself as the drumbeats grew louder slowly throbbing, beating faster every minute. Screaming out in pain and anger, dulling the drums ever so slightly before the doors slammed open and an older version of the doctor limped through.

'Where is he?! What have you done?!' he questioned furiously towards the Master until he noticed his old friend look pale and shaky. 'Master? Tell me what's happened... I can help...'

TWTWTW

After 3 hours of silent driving the team finally arrived at the next campsite. Waiting to be granted access in the site, the torchwood team got restless as thy quietly stared at the Welshman.

'You might as well start explaining...' Owen questioned as Ianto quickly looked away.

'Ianto honey, we want to know...I need to know.' Gwen pleaded.

'Of course you do you are the bloody heart of Torchwood after all! I mean lets be honest you've certainly tried to shag your way through us all!' He spat.

'Oh fuck off teaboy! You're the traitor don't take it out on me that your in shit now! '

'You see Gwen I'm not the one in shit! I could walk away from this van right now and have the best life possible, yet I'm here helping you out! And trust me you'll need it!'

'Weve been fine since you disappeared on the valiant, why are you supposedly our saviour?!' She countered passionately.

'Theres a lot you don't understand!'

'Understand?! Ianto when it comes to you we know nothing! No past before canary wharf not where you were born who your family is?! You make it hard to understand anything you say because we don't know anything about you to help us understand your thoughts!'

'Listen, just to let you know Toclafane have shown up want to check passports make sure there are no criminals so I've got to get in another way, the rest of my team are staying though just to make sure you all behave. You all have fake ID right?' Martha stared intently at the young Welshman she despised as his face went pale.

'Maybe we should go somewhere else! Yunno what if you can't get in to the base? What do we do then?' Ianto tried to persuade. If the toclafane see him then he'll be taken straight back to his father and he still needed to help his team keep them safe... However all he really wanted was to make sure Martha didn't kill his father.

'And why would we do that? We're here now and I can definitely find my way into the campsite.'

'What if they see you though? They'll kill you on the spot!'

'Mr Jones this is no up for discussion now what's your problem?' Martha inquired slowly.

'I haven't got my passport!' He lied quickly; it was a reasonable excuse he thought.

'It's alright we have you fake ID with us...' Toshiko butted in. 'I always thought it may come in handy if we bumped into you.'

'There see it's sorted!' Martha smirked before turning serious again 'now don't leave this van until I'm back again.'

Great! How can he explain to them I couldn't go through the main gate without getting them all caught? He could explain his relationship with his father... But after the past few hours his teammates made it pretty obvious he wasn't trusted... Perhaps staying with them was a bad idea. He could always just run, watch from afar making sure they're safe.

Slowly waiting for a chance to put his plan into action, the car stopped once more in the queue of refugees; seizing the moment his pushed the side door open and ran!

He could hear the screams of his name and the sound of Owen sprinting after him but it seemed spending all his time in the valiant had caused him to become slow and Owen obvious increase in physical exercise helped to catch up. He must obviously be use to the constant running in fear of becoming dead.

'Ianto what is going on?!'

'I can't stay with you Owen trust me! If the toclafane see me with you they will kill you! I can't explain... You just have to trust me! Please... Say I was too fast for you?' Owen snorted at this so Ianto continued 'please I cannot watch you die...I'll still be around I just didn't think of the consequences when I came to find you... I'm dangerous Owen please...I'll find you I'm the campsite tonight just stay awake and I'll explain everything.'

'Fine! But you better spill it later on... You promised!'

' I will...' Ianto lied as he carried in running looking back to see Owen stood watching him.

**An:/ Sorry it's been so long! Reviews would be appreciated though even if I don't deserve them :D x**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:/ SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AGES AGO JUST HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO TYPE IT :/ SORRY... HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 17  
>'I'm sorry, ok, calm down! He said he would come find me! He promised!'<p>

'It's been two days Owen! He's not coming back! Why should he?! He only needed us to get out of the hub!' Gwen fumed.

'Maybe he couldn't get in I mean we have his passport, he could even be lost?' Owen quickly defended himself.

'When has Ianto ever been lost or unable to get to somewhere he wants?!' Tosh whispered trying not to over think things.

'He'll turn up! Trust me!'

'That's exactly what Ianto said to us! Now where is he?! Ay?! He's done a runner Owen! Just admit that you screwed up alright!' Gwen was furious how Owen could defend him after everything that's happened recently!

'Whatever... I'm going to sleep now so leave me alone. I'll speak to you in the morning.' He dismissed quietly getting ready for bed.

TWTWTW

'Owen! Owen! Psst! Wake up! Owen! You _fucking_ Idiot! Wake up!' he whispered, slowly entering medic's tent.

'Teaboy?! I thought you'd done a runner it's been 3 days?! Where've you been? Martha went ballistic when she found out I'd lost you.'

'Owen... Shut. UP. Now!' Ianto whispered furiously.

'Where've you been?!' he questioned quietly.

'I had to keep it on the down low. Toclafane left today making it easier for me to cut through the wire and sneak in.' The Welshman explained.

'Right that's it! Explain everything to me right now!' Owen made sure it sounded as if there was no room for arguments and it seemed Ianto only option of avoiding a commotion was to tell him the truth.

'You can't tell the others!'

'Why?! What's with the secrets?!'

'You just can't! For you own safety and theirs!'

'You mean for your own! What's going on?!' Owen snarled.

'You really think I wanted to leave him?! He asked me to help you and that's what I'm trying to do.'  
>'Why'd you run off? You promised you would explain.'<br>'Like I said only if you promise not to tell the others!'  
>'Fine. Now what's going on? And why has the master put a ransom on your head?'<br>'What?!'  
>'Alive obviously, think he wants one more coffee before he kills you' Owen chuckled.<br>'How'd you find that out?'  
>'He broadcast it yesterday, named you his number one enemy higher than Miss Martha Jones herself. She isn't too happy about that... Especially after the argument in the van'<br>' you mean when I said she wasn't the only one who can save earth?' Ianto questioned calmly.  
>'She thinks you're gonna steal her job title...'<br>'That's cause I am.' He stated before finally deciding to tell the truth. 'What I tell you know is only known to few on the valiant. Well them and the Toclafane... You need to that me and don't interrupt. When the invasion began, I was trying to get in contact with you lot.'  
>'How'd you end up on the valiant then?!'<br>'Don't interrupt me! Maybe you'll find out.'  
>'Sorry...' Owen apologised quietly listening for the Welshman to continue.<br>Where was I? Right! So I was panicking when all of a sudden my phone started buzzing. It was jack...'  
>'What?!' Ianto's frown soon told Owen what he had done and so he apologised once more before he began again.<br>'Well it wasn't really jack it was the Master but Yeh so the next thing I know I've been transported to the Valiant to find out my dad's still alive. My real dad.'  
>'Wait your dad? Who's your dad? Why does he have to do with anything?!' Owen interrupted for a third time.<br>'if you let me finish instead of interrupting every 5 seconds I'll get there!' Taking a deep breath Ianto continued 'the master... He's well... He'smyfatherandimatimelordjustl ikehim.'  
>'Sorry what was that, all I heard was you saying 'just like him'?' Owen questioned politely.<br>Taking another deep breath Ianto repeated himself slowly trying to stay calm. 'The masters my father...' Looking up slowly he saw the horror on Owens face. He was so pale. 'Owen... Owen! Snap out of it mate!'  
>'Why'd you not tell us you were an alien?! What are you really doing here?! And how did I not notice this?! I mean I am your doctor.'<br>'I didn't know myself until I saw him...when I was a child he left me alone in the middle I a war zone... I was only a child and he left me to die.' Ianto spat before continued holding in the tears.' The doctor. Jacks doctor. My uncle, took me in, looked after me for a while, but something happened that nearly killed me so he made me human.'  
>'Made you Human? What is that supposed to mean?'<br>'He used something called a chameleon arch.' Ianto explained  
>Pulling out his stopwatch and tossing it over to Owen. 'Stores your real self in there and gives you a whole new life changing your DNA. That's why you couldn't tell... Hell I didn't even know!'<br>'And that's why he's looking for you? You're not the number one enemy of planet earth?'  
>'Obviously he thinks I'm in some sort of danger... I mean... He's my dad. I still love him, but I love Jack more... I can't let Martha kill him but I can stop him from destroying my home. Martha's lying Owen. This gun she's talking about... It won't kill him it can't. He'll just regenerate.'<br>'Ianto what happened on the Valiant?' Owen questioned silently, there was a snap of branches from outside the tent so the two men waited silently for any other movement before Ianto continued.  
>'It's a long story and if my hearing is correct, we have a spy? Come on in Martha.' Ianto stated calmly.<br>'Didn't think you'd come back Mr Jones...' Martha replied entering the tent with one of the guards. 'How'd you know about the gun?'  
>'Why how did I know the doctor wouldn't really ask you to kill? Firstly, I've been around the doctor to realise he would never ask you of something so violent, secondly everyone on board the valiant knows of your plans and thirdly, before you even get onboard the valiant you will be dead. Oh and did I forget... I know everything.'<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AU:/ big art exam tomorrow and instead of doing prep work for it I'm babysitting and writing up the next chapter of my fanfic! WOW! Dedication! Or maybe it's just procrastination?! **

The Next day (after everyone caught up on some well needed beauty sleep)...

'What are you really doing back on earth? Why did you leave the Valiant? In fact why were you there in the first place? We all know before the invasion the master specifically asked for you to watch the rift. What makes you so special? Wh-'

'Martha! Enough with the questions!' Owen interrupted; smirking to himself at the women's shocked expression.

'We need to find out what he's up to Owen.' Gwen backed the women up hastily.

'You are kidding me right? Gwen?! He's our colleague Ianto! You know Tea boy? You can't seriously think he would grass on us? And I mean surely if he was to find us for the Master we would already be dead...' Owen reasoned.

'Owen's right...' Tosh spoke up quietly.

'Of course you would stick with Owens decision! I mean everyone can see that you head over heels for him... well everyone except Owen that is...' Gwen smirked to herself 'Besides if I say Martha can Interrogate Ianto the decisions final... I am the leader of Torchwood after all.'

*cough cough*

'I am here you know... and just to let you know Gwen, Owen is actually second in command as he's been with Torchwood the longest.' He smirked.

'Actually mate... I'm not the one who's worked with Torchwood the longest... it's you.' Ianto suddenly began to laugh in hysterics as he heard the works leave his co workers mouth.

'Owen I've only been working for torchwood for 2 years... you and tosh a have both work 4...'

'As if Ianto could lead us anyway... he's only the Teaboy, he doesn't have the skills needed to control a team.' Everyone glared at her as she finished her point thinking she had pulled one over on them.

'I disagree with both of you there. Ianto Jones has been working for TORCHWOOD for 5 years. 3 years at London and 2 at Cardiff. He has more than enough experience with aliens than anyone around here and right now he is the only one who can stop the Master.' Ianto suddenly glared at Owen as he smirked back. Ianto was already planning his escape root if secrets were left out of the bag. It seemed to be easy enough as they didn't realise the hole under the tent where a peg had come lose. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Martha began to speak up.

'Well that's a lie, Mr. Harper as we all know that I'm the only one who can stop the master and with my experience as the Doctors companion I have the most experience of aliens and other worlds.'

'You aren't the only companion of the Doctor Martha! Get that into your head! We've all read his files... Ianto more than any of us. You aren't that special when it comes to the doctor... Ianto on the other hand...' he smirked as Ianto flinched; maybe it was time to leave...

'Owen. Shut. Up.'

'What's going on? What do you mean? WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?!' Martha screamed.

Ianto thought for a moment planning out how this could go out there was no way he could get out of this mess and still help them unless he told them the truth. Owen seemed to accept him maybe the others will too... _it's not like I have an evil streak like me dad_ he thought and even if they did take it badly he could always escape and go back to the valiant saying he was kidnapped and taken into the sewers for interrogation.

'I'm his son.' He stated calmly waiting for the thousands of questions to appear.

'You idiot.' Owen quipped as the others just stared in shock.

'You were right Owen they needed to know. Well Tosh deserved it not sure about the others.'

'Wait your the doctor son?!' Martha exclaimed.

'Nephew...' Ianto answered.

'So who's your father then?'

'Ianto Jones... you sly dog... but... you nothing like him!' Tosh whispered.

'Doesn't mean I don't love him any less tosh.'

'Who are you talking about?' Gwen questioned but everyone just continued to ignore both her questions and Martha's.

'So they were right then? You really are here to-'

'No tosh their wrong. I meant what I said... I promised jack.'

'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' Martha whispered as she slung back the safety on her gun aiming at the Welshman's head.

'Please if it really makes you feel any better point a gun at me.'

'What. Is. Going. ON?!' She screamed again still aiming the gun at Ianto's head.

'Martha put the gun down... you'll attract the Toclafane the moment that goes off...' Gwen Reasoned.

'And you really don't want to be the one to kill me... think of the Doctor... How disappointed he'll be... not only that you killed someone but the fact that you killed his Nephew! Wow what a disappointment you'll be... and there's also the fact of my father. I would not want to be the one on his bad side.' He shrugged casually.

'The Master. You're the Masters son?!'

'Well done everyone give the 'saviour of our world' a clap!' Owen retorted.

'You knew?! You knew and you didn't tell us?! Owen how could you?!' Both Gwen and Martha accused.

'Hey I only found out yesterday and he only found out a few months ago! What was it?' Owen turned to Ianto. 'Oh Yeh a chameleon arch that's it! All it took to fool us was a stopwatch! How sad!'

'so it's true you really are related to the doctor?' Martha questioned still holding the gun but aiming for his leg only to wound not kill.

'Well... Not in Blood but he looked after me longer than me own dad. He just got up and left one day and in the middle of a war no less. Shows how much he cared...'

They stood in silence for a few moments until Martha finally spoke 'Well this is awkward...'

**AN.2:/ hey guys what did you think? Anyone notice the doctor who quote? Please review :D means loads to me even if you just favourite it and any criticisms is welcome also otherwise I won't improve! Still not done any prep and its 12am! :O **


End file.
